


Colours in the Dark | hp x tmr

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Because of Reasons, Cedric Diggory Lives, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fifth Year, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Maximilian Blackwood is a Little Shit, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pining, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions Accident, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sassy Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Some Humor, Some Plot, Time Travel, Vanishing Cabinet, War, War with Grindelwald, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Maximilian Blackwood (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is in the wrong place at the wrong time. And so is his large group of misfits who fall into the vanishing cabinet with him.Turns out the vanishing cabinet is more than what its name lets on - he and his friends somehow end up in the 1940's."Time travel. How bullshitingly wonderful"Hermione has a fit."Awful things happen to Wizards who meddle with time, Harry"OR: Harry and Co. along with Draco and a older Slytherin male by the name of Max all hide into the vanishing cabinet to not get caught by McGonagall and Snape. It's a horrendously tight fit - but they manage. Through some sort of magic and because obviously Harry was involved and his bad luck was apparently spreading, they all get sent into the past 50 odd years or so.Cue the "we can all be ourselves now" theme.S!Harry // R!Hermione // H!Ronald // G!Neville // R!Luna // S!Draco // S!Fred // S!George // S!Max // H!Cedric





	1. Chapter One

_There's a few things I want to clear up first so-_

1) **cedric is alive in this**  
2) **Harry has a half brother named Max**  
3) Ginny isn't in this because I don't want her in this? Idk.  
4) **this is a hp x tmr book - so it's Harry Potter x Tom Marvolo Riddle**  
5) it's a time travel fic  
6) it's cliché, get over it or don't read it at all - bye

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 _**Chapter One** _ _:_ _ the vanishing cabinet  _

The room of requirement shimmers back into its usual disguise of a normal Hogwarts wall and the group of students in front of it whisper quietly to each other as they make their way down the hall.

Hermione murmurs a ‘tempus’ under her breath and watches as '05:10’ flickers to life in a show of fiery red numbers.

“Unbelievable” She mumbles. “We spent the whole night in there” she says as she waves the spell away and pockets her wand. Her curly hair is let out and it tumbles down her back in a frizzy mess.

Draco walks beside her and Cedric behind them. “No surprises there” Cedric mutters lowly as he runs a hand through his brown hair and Draco nods his head. “Yes” The blonde says quietly, “Potter always makes us stay longer than needed” He drawls. His usual perfectly combed hair is standing up in random directions. He doesn't bother with fixing it.

Behind the three, Neville stifles a yawn behind his mouth. The twins, Fred and George are stood on each side of him and they slightly sway as they walk.

“Every-”

“Time-”

The twins grumble after each other.

Neville smiles softly. “Yeah, but Harry does it because otherwise we all couldn't be together like this” He murmurs.

They walk in silence as they pass a few stray portraits and then take the stairs down.

Luna hums a quiet song under her breath, her hand is clasped around Max’s and the male slowly walks down the stairs at the same pace as Luna. His wild black hair is ruffled and there are dark bruises under his amber eyes. His Slytherin robes are in a disarray but he doesn't seem to care.

Ron and Harry walk behind the rest of the group. The Weasley looks dead on his feet, but Harry looks happy. He's grinning to himself.

Hermione suddenly shushes them from the front. Everyone stands still and alert as they huddle at the bottom of the stairs.

Neville frowns. “Did you hear that?” He whispers, turning towards Max.

The older male lowers his head and shifts his gaze towards his right, down the hallway. His ears twitch. “It’s McGonagall” He mumbles. Max sniffs the air. “And Snape” He mutters after a minor pause.

“Well this is great” Cedric supplies a sarcastic comment and Hermione shoots him a narrowed eye look.

Harry on the other hand grins at them all sharply. “Wanna get caught or do you all want to try and fit into the cabinet?” he motions a hand towards the odd shaped cabinet pinned to the wall on their left.

Ron smiles wryly. “Do we even have a choice with you?” He mutters.

Hermione purses her lips and throws her hand out and curls her fingers into a fist. Harry eyes the female before he throws his hand out in the same manner.

Luna smiles in a knowing way and tugs on Max’s hand as she leads him towards the cabinet. Draco follows behind them.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Hermione and Harry hushedly whisper and change the shape of their hands.

Ron looks between the two and Cedric snorts.

Hermione’s hand is held out flat, fingers outstretched and Harry has his pointer finger and middle finger pointing out in a scissoring motion.

“And once again-” Fred starts.

“-Harry wins once more” George finishes.

They both grab a hold of Neville and make their way towards the cabinet, the so called golden trio right at their heels.

Luna pushes the cabinet open and leans inside. Max ushers in behind her, Draco follows, the twins and Neville push themselves inside.

“Hey!” Max growls. “Touch me again without permission and I'll slit your-”

“Shut up and move forward-”

“Stop pushing-”

Hermione follows in after George and Ron forces his way inside. He gets a mouth full of curly brown hair.

“Professor Snape!” McGonagall’s voice slices through the air and Harry quickly jumps inside the cabinet. His whole back is pressed firmly against Ron's and he closes the door to the cabinet as much as he can.

“Sh!” He hushes as he peaks through the crack of the door.

They all immediately silence themselves.

Harry sighs quietly through his nose and ever so slowly, he carefully pulls the last inch of the cabinet door closed as soon as he sees Snape making his way down the hall with a aggravated McGonagall hot on his heels.

“Wait” Hermione muffles, her head is pressed against George's shoulder and the males arms are pulled around her at an odd angle.

“Nows really not the time for talking, Granger” Draco mumbles from where he's standing. He's tilted his head sideways and the side of his face is pressed against Max’s chest. His cheeks are dusted red in the dark of the cabinet. One of Max’s arms is held above their heads, it's held against the top part of the cabinet and his other arm is wrapped tightly around Draco’s shoulders. His chin is placed on top the blondes hair and he's effectively holding him in place.

Luna stands behind Max, there's enough room for her to cover her mouth as a giggle escapes her lips.

“No-” Hermione pauses as George stumbles forward with a quiet yelp and pushes her towards Ron who flails his arms around the female to stop her from moving even more.

“This is-” She gets cut of again as Neville huffs loudly.

“Stop pushing-”

“I'm not-”

Max growls lowly and his chest rumbles under Draco’s face. The Malfoy swallows the lump in the back of his throat audibly.

“Move again and I'll fucking-”

“Oh for Merlin's sake!” Hermione exclaims. She sounds like she's done with all of them.

“You're gonna blow our cover Hermione-”

“‘mione-”

“No!” Hermione elbows Ron into his ribs and the redhead yelps loudly.

Harry groans as he presses his forehead against the entrance to the cabinet.

“Did you hear that?” Snape clips from outside. McGonagall heaves a sigh.

“This is-”

“Did you just fucking stumble-”

“Really Blackwood, let it go-”

“Shut up, Malfoy-”

“Guys-”

Hermione throws her arms into the air. She hits George across the face and he fumbles as he stumbles back into Fred.

Max growls. “What did I just-”

“It’s a vanishing cabinet!” Hermione yells, cutting everyone off.

She's met with utter silence.

Harry raises his head.

“What?”

Everyone's world then turns pitch black.

••••

The sea, perfectly calm, was like a peaceful lake, and its soft murmurs were scarcely audible. The dark waves seemed to be asleep. Harry blinked, emerald orbs staring above him where the sky should have been but instead laid the sea. He tilted his head down to look beneath him, the floor was a much lighter shade of blue than the endless ceiling above him, the sky, he reasoned as he saw fluffy white clouds slowly drifting in the distance. A soft breeze tousles his dark hair and he breathes in the fresh air, inhales all he can in one large gulp. He stands there in silence for minutes, hours maybe, Harry isn't too sure. He doesn't know where he is, or what's exactly happened. He takes a cautious step forward and releases a small sigh of relief when he doesn't fall through the sky beneath him. He continues forward, in what he feels is the right direction, like a small tug at the back of his head beckoning him to move. When all the blues start to fade and stretch out into just white, he walks a little faster, he squints his eyes behind his circular spectacles and can make out distinctive blurs further ahead.

The blurs flutter and flicker, they're made out of thousands of colours, deep greens and bright oranges, light pink like the colour of a cherry blossom tree he once saw in a book; dark purple blends into a shade of indigo and lights into a fiery red. Silver threads in and washes into black, white blends over and turns into the lightest shade of blue before it all twirls around once more and turns dark blue. A kaleidoscope of colours moves to an untamable dance.

When Harry reaches the colours, slightly out of breath and worried for his sanity once again - because he's been worrying about it for quite some time now - he inhales a sharp breath and watches as the colours suddenly shimmer into a glistening yellow. It brightens until it reaches a shade of a gold and then twirls towards him.

His world then promptly turns black once more.

••••

When Harry opens his eyes the next time, he's staring at the sky. It's above him. It's normal. It's gray and endless, melancholy. The smell of fire infiltrates his nostrils.

Blinking, Harry stares above him in confusion. There's grass underneath his fingertips and the definite texture of a bumpy ground beneath his back. His lips are dry and his glasses are askrew across the bridge of his nose. He raises a hand that feels a little too heavy for its own good and shifts them so they sit properly on his face. Licking his lips, Harry pushes himself into a sitting position with a low groan.

He heaves a breath and looks around at his surroundings. There's smoke rising from the ground at odd angles, pit holes are spread around in random places and there's a heavy mist padding through the air. Hadrian stands to his feet. He's realises he's on a hill. He twists around on his feet and does a full 360° degree turn. Raising a shaky hand, Harry runs his fingers through his messy dark hair. He's stranded. He doesn't know where he is.

He hastily grabs at his wand, it's still tucked in the front of his jeans in his left pocket and he pulls it out with relief. He grips it tight between his fingers and tumbles down the hill with squinted eyes. Looking for any signs of familiarity, Harry snaps his head from one direction to another. The mist is surprisingly thick and the smoke rising from the pit holes doesn't make it any easier for Harry to make his way around. He blindly stumbles and swivels his head around. His heart is steady in his chest - he's not worried, or afraid, he's been in worse situations, he knows he can survive whatever is going on around him.

“ _Ow!_ Ron!”

A familiar, female voice hissed through the mist. There's a scuffle, an odd sound of a thud as if someone had fallen down to the ground.

Harry turns towards the sound and tries to follow it.

“Sorry ‘mione” Another voice mumbles, sheepishly almost.

Hadrian tilts his head to the side. “Ron? Hermione?” He calls as he walks further. His foot catches onto something and he yelps as he falls to the ground.

“Harry? Is that you?” Hermione’s voice wavers through the mist and Harry groans. He checks his wand and sighs when he sees that it's still in tact.

Someone mutters a spell and the mist surrounding Harry thins down. When Harry raises his head his green eyes instantly zero in on Hermione and the way she's sat on the floor with a scowl. Her hair and robes are in a disarray and she's pointing her wand directly in Harry's direction. Ron is stood beside her rubbing the back of his neck, there's dirt smeared across his left cheek. He helps Hermione to her feet, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Harry can't help but grin.

He heaves himself off the ground and ushers towards his two friends. Hermione instantly catches him in a death tight hug and Ron pats him on his back with a lopsided smile. Harry laughs slightly.

“You both alright?” He asks as Hermione finally pulls away. Her curly hair bounces as she nods her head. “Yeah” Ron agrees, voice slightly cracking at the end. He clears his throat as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “What about you, mate?” He asks, brown eyes flickering all over Harry.

Said male shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve been worse” He waves them off.

The spell that Hermione had casted mere moments ago wavers and the mist thickens around them once more. The female of the group sighs loudly. “Magical mist, how exciting” She drawls, her mask dropping.

Ron snorts. “Truly” He says in the same tone and rolls his eyes. His bright, red hair stands out starkly against the white of the mist and Harry snickers.

“Anyone alive? I repeat, anyone alive? If yes, answer me, I ain't got all the time in the world!” An unfamiliar voice yells throughout the mist and the golden trio glance at each other with the same suffering look.

Harry raises his hand in between them. “Gryffindors in three” - Ron and Hermione both raise their hand to join Harry's - “two… and… one”

“We're here!” They simultaneously yell as they throw their hands into the air.

••••

They were saved by an Auror who went by the name of ‘Meredith Halsey’. She was tall, intimidating in the way she held herself and there was a single scar that ran from the side of her nose down across her cheek and onto her neck before it curled and disappeared behind her ear. Her hair was cut short, it was blonde and barely touched the bottom of her jaw. Her eyes were a deep brown. She was dressed weirdly and talked about how children shouldn't be walking around in the midst of a war. She kept muttering about Grindelwald and how she was going to slice his dick in half if she ever found him.

Harry had stared at the woman for a total of zero point three seconds before he slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead and groaned. Hermione had caught on straight away and murmured to Ron to follow her lead.

They had then conned the Auror into thinking they were portkeyed in from the colonies.

Currently, they were out of the mist and they were stood at the very top of the hill.

Auror Halsey sniffs looking down at them. She eyes their robes with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

“From the colonies ey?” She sniffs again and turn her gaze around the group of children. She eyes Harry with an upturn of her lips, looks at Hermione with disdain and flickers her gaze to Ron who grins at her sheepishly. The woman turns her gaze behind her to the group she had saved before them.

Draco was sat on a large rock, his chin held in the palm of his hand. His face was schooled into an expressionless facade. There was mud stuck to the bottom of his robes and his blonde, almost white hair was darkened black here and there. Luna was stood beside him, her arms were tucked behind her and she was humming a tune under her breath. Her white hair was matted and stuck to her forehead, one side of her robes was soaked in water. Neville was sat on the ground between them. His hair was standing up at odd angles and his robes were missing, his white button up was covered in ounces of mud but he looked like he didn't seem to care.

Auror Halsey crosses her arms across her chest. “You all know each other, ye?” She quips another question. “Cause they be saying the same thing as yous” She explains, jutting her chin towards the other three.

“Yes” Hermione answers immediately, tucking a stray strand of her curly hair behind her ear. “We've all come from the same place”

Ron hesitates before he opens his mouth. “There should be more of us” He utters, brown eyes flickering around them.

Halsey sniffs again. “Aye” she says. “Me partner should be coming here with them” she uncrosses her arms and scratches at the old scar on her cheek.

Harry absentmindedly flattens his hair across his forehead, purely out of habit at this point.

A man then makes his way through the mist followed by a group Harry knows all too well. Fred and George stand out like sore thumbs and they flash their grins simultaneously. Cedric climbs up the hill behind them, he looks like he's seen better days. Max is the last to come out of the mist, he's soaked to the bone - his robes are open and his white button up is stuck to his chest like glue. His black hair falls flat against his forehead in wild curls and his amber eyes are narrowed. Draco eyes the male out of the corner of his eye.

The man leading them scowls sourly as he reaches them. “Halsey” He greets, voice filled with annoyance. He's tall with broad shoulders and aristocrat like features, his nose is sharp and his eyes are a deep cobalt blue. His black hair falls against the top of his shoulders in pretty waves. Halsey sniffs. “Fuck you, Greengrass” she snides.

Harry can't stop the snort that leaves him. Hermione sends him an unimpressed look that he pretends he doesn't see.

Greengrass rolls his eyes and points a thumb over his shoulder to the group of boys behind him. “Says they're all from the colonies” He eyes the other two groups the same way Halsey had minutes ago. “Not a very persuasive story, but alright” The man shrugs his shoulders. He looks like he couldn't care less about the situation. He motions for everyone to gather and the groups of teenagers all wearily make a semicircle around him. Clapping his hands together, Greengrass grins sharply. “Considering the fact you're all children, well be portkeying you to Hogwarts” He explains as he flickers his gaze around the group. They all stare at him with the same exact look - it's unimpressed. “You're all minors and are therefore not one of our problems” Greengrass fishes out a playing card out of one of his pockets and holds it out in front of him. He enlarges it with a wave of his wand - it's bulky and dark blue. Hermione stares at the wand with one single raised eyebrow.

The playing card is now five times bigger. The group of children all look at each other with meaningful glances, as if they're talking to one another through their gazes. Halsey sniffs loudly. “Go on” she ushers. “Grab it and leave” She asserts. “Children like yous shouldn't be out here”

“Whatever” Max utters, voice slightly raspy as he grasps an edge of the playing card with his hand. Cedric shrugs his shoulders beside him and follows the black haired males lead.

“When headmaster Dippet questions you, do tell him that we've sent you” Greengrass takes several steps back and shoves his hands into his pockets. He gazes at them with pursed lips. It's obvious he doesn't believe them or their pathetic excuse for the story that they've come up with - or maybe he's just paranoid. Harry can't tell the difference at this point.

With a sigh, Harry grabs onto the card. Hermione and Ron follow after him. Luna wraps her arm around Draco’s elbow and the blonde holds onto the card. Neville, George and Fred are the last to get a hold of it. At first nothing happens, then the playing cards lights up and shoots into the air. Harry feels the weird and uncomfortable sensation of something hooking itself behind his navel and pulling him away. His world blurs around him and before he knows it he's landed flat on his ass.

The world around him twists and turns for several seconds before it goes back to normal. Harry shakily stands to his feet. Hermione is dusting off her robes and Ron is helping Luna and Neville to their feet. Cedric and Max look okay, if not a little shaky. The twins are patting each other on the back in their usual way of congratulations and Draco is rolling his eyes.

“It’s Hogwarts” Neville states, turning his gaze towards the gates of said school. The castle looms over them in its usual state, it looks exactly like the one in the future. Harry can't say he's surprised. The sky above them is still grey and the air is cold. Suddenly, the gates start moving, the hinges wail almost as if in agony and then the gates swing open swiftly.

Someone hastily makes their way down the roadway towards them from the distance.

Ron shifts on his feet. “Do we golden trio them?” he mutters lowly. Draco twists his nose. “Is there really a need for that in this time?” He asks in the same tone. Ron looks towards Hermione and shrugs his shoulders. Before anyone else can comment, the person, or rather woman in this situation, waves her arms in the air and grins at them from afar with excitement.

“Oh Merlin” Cedric mutters from the side and Harry smiles wryly as the woman takes the last few steps towards them. She's dressed in dark purple robes that end at her ankles, her wild black hair is pinned out of her face and her wide coal eyes blink at them at the speed of light. She runs a dark coloured hand through her thick curly hair and grins wider. She looks like she might off just graduated. “Welcome!” she chirps. “I'm Professor Adisa” she introduces herself with a flourish or her hand. She throws her arms into the air with a cheerful yell. “I've been waiting for you all for _so_ long” she drops her arms and instead holds them out in front of her, long fingers outstretched towards Harry's group.

“I'm so excited!” she gushes, coal like eyes sparkling brighty in the morning light. She turns her gaze towards Luna and coos. _“Oh, my, Merlin”_ She gasps. “You're like me!” she exclaims. Luna tilts her head to the side and smiles dreamily. “Yes” she replies softly.

Hermione gazes at the woman for exactly three point two seconds.

“What?” she asks, swiveling her gaze from the professor to Luna and then back to the professor once more.

“What?” she asks again.

Ron hastily takes a step back away from the female before she starts throwing punches.

Professor Adisa blinks at them owlishly. Her hands drop down to her sides. “You're my first group of time traveller's” she says, jutting out her bottom lip. “Are you not satisfied with me?” She asks, her happy disposition falling.

“Uh” Neville fumbles with his words, gaze looking anywhere but at the professor. “We, um, we're okay with you…?” He trails off unsurly.

Professor Adisa instantly brightens. “Yay!” she cheers. She gazes at them with wide eyes full of several different emotions. “It's currently 1942, the war, both magical and muggle is currently amiss, Grindelwald is rising and… “ The Witch presses the tip of her index finger against her full lips in a thoughtful manner. “Aha!” She grins, snapping her fingers. “You all fell through the vanishing cabinet, yes?” She inquires leaning forward with bated breath.

Draco looks at the woman with his lips in a thin line. “And you know this how?” He questions

“You're so silly” Professor Adisa leans back and throws her arms behind her head. “I'm a seer, of course” She explains. She blinks at them rapidly once more, as if files of memories or future events are settling themselves in order behind her coloured eyelids. “Oh, and none of you can return back home until you've finished with whatever you have to do here” She smiles brightly.

 

Harry face palms. “Time travel. How bullshitingly wonderful”

 

Hermione has a fit.

\----  
\----

 **_4001_ ** _**words//unedited**_

 

_**This fic is cross posted on wattpad under the user name @inkpilferer - please go and read and vote on there as well :))** _


	2. Chapter Two:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shit, it's short, but it's here, so here ya go.

**Chapter Two** : _The Sorting_  


Professor Adisa literally slams the doors to the great hall open. She's small but apparently very strong. She marches forward with a grin and the group of time travellers all follow after her at their own pace.

The great hall looks the same as in the future, four long tables all sit parallel to each other with hundreds of students each sat in their seats, banners of the different four houses hang from the high ceiling.

Silence echoes before a burst of low level murmurs and hushed whispers emits into the air.  


Adisa’s grin widens. “Headmaster Dippet!” She calls with a wave as she stops merely a meter away from the man in question.  


Headmaster Dippet is old, he's not dressed in weirdly coloured robes like Dumbledore usually had been, instead he's dressed in immaculate grey and white robes made from what seems like high quality material. He's sat on a high chair and he smiles down at Professor Adisa with something akin to fondness circulating behind his circular spectacles. “Adisa” He greets, his voice is grave but sounds amused.  


Adisa rapidly blinks up at him. “I got us some new students!” She chirps and salutes the man. “They're from the colonies Sir, got sent here by Auror Halsey and Greengrass” she explains as her arm falls down back to her side.

Headmaster Dippet strokes his long, white beard with a laugh. “Of course, of course” He smiles once again as he roams his eyes over the teenagers all stood behind Adisa.  


“I heard it's charmed to look like the night sky” Hermione murmurs from where she's stood, she's gazing above her at the ceiling spelled to show tiny little stars dancing against a dark deemed sky. She's created the picture perfect deja vu moment. Neville follows her gaze, if only to play along.  


The teenagers from the colonies are in various states of disarray, one of them is even completely soaked in water. Dippet raises his wand and swishes it.  


In an instant, the teenagers are no longer covered in dirt and soot, mud or water. Neville smiles as a robe configures itself out of thin air and drapes itself across his shoulders. Luna giggles lightly as a plain black tie fixes itself around her neck and the dirt that was caked upon her hair disappears. The side of her clothes that was drenched in water immediately dries. Draco merely hums as the mud gets taken off from the bottom of his robes and runs a hand through his now clean hair. Fred and George hive five each other over Hermione’s head and the female smoothes out her now clean robes. Ron rubs a hand over his cheek and watches as the soot across Cedric’s robes vanishes into thin air. Harry gives a small smile as the mud across his black jeans and his robes floats away. Max runs his hands down the front of his robes as they become dry and the untied tie draped around his neck ties itself. The male looks straight at Dippet before he promptly pulls the tie loose across his neck once more.  


Cedric snorts.  


Earlier, before they had entered the great hall, Professor Adisa had charmed their coloured robes into plain black ones. The crests above their hearts disappeared and then Adisa had slammed the doors open.  


Harry fights down a laugh and instead coughs into his hand when Dippet merely sends Max an amused filled glance.  
  


“They're all so cute!” Adisa gushes, leaning forward with wide eyes. “You have to take them in!” She pleads, clasping her hands together in front of her face. The dark skinned Witch then suddenly grabs Max by his arm, “Especially this one, isn't he just adorable?” she tugs on the male with sparkles dancing in her coal like eyes.  


Max grits his teeth. “Listen-”

“But you are!” Adisa pushes Max in front of her and the Male heaves a loud, suffering sigh.

“I mean” Adisa beams up at Dippet, “Just look at his eyes, they're so pretty!” She exclaims.

Harry face palms.

That was just as good as telling everyone that Max was a Werewolf.  


“I suppose I could take them all in” Dippet hums and Adisa throws her arms into the air with a loud cheer. She then hastily takes a seat at the table by Dippet’s right, it's thin and long, but a lot shorter than the student tables.  


Headmaster Dippet takes a stand. “I'm the Headmaster, you can call me Professor Dippet. I sometimes teach Defence” He smiles. “To join Hogwarts, you must all be sorted into your respective houses” He motions with a hand towards the coloured banners floating in the air above the four long tables.

“You may settle in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, Ravenclaw where knowledge is their pride, Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal or perhaps you'll even join Slytherin, where ambitions and cunning are held high”, Dippet waves a hand towards the staff table and then takes a seat.

An old woman steps forward from the teachers table, she's somewhere in her mid fifties with long black hair that easily reaches her elbows, pale blue, almond shaped eyes adorn her face and thin lips stretch into a small smirk. "Welcome to Hogwarts" She greets with a bow of her head, the wrinkles on her face are many but somehow she is still breathtaking to look at. Hermione swallows the lump in her throat as the woman pulls out her arm from her traditional long sleeved kimono, it rolls in waves and pools around her on the ground beneath her. "My name is Professor Merrythought" She introduces herself as she flicks out her wand, oddly enough it's short and pink. Cedric raises an eyebrow at it and Ron rubs his knuckles unto his eyes just in case he's imagining things. Luna happily watches the koi fish embroidery swim across the dark blue Kimono as if they're alive and waves her hand at them in a small 'hello'. Professor Merrythought easily conjures a stool and a stubby man hastily places the Sorting Hat onto it.  


The Sorting Hat twitches, once, twice, and then it yawns long and loud. The corner of its supposed mouth quirks up and it cackles. "Ah yes" It hums, voice spreading out around the Great Hall easily. "I've been awaiting you" It quips and seemingly scoffs.  


“Well if that isn't eerie ” Harry mutters, flattening his dark hair across his forehead subconsciously. There's too many eyes flickering to and from him.  


Professor Merrythought summons a scroll and clears her throat. "The second Sorting Ceremony may now commence” She announces and flickers her eyes across the scroll. "Malfoy, Luna" She calls out first.

The blonde, almost white haired, female makes her way towards the stool and takes a seat. The edge of the hat covers her silvery-blue eyes and in a few short seconds it shouts "RAVENCLAW!"  The dreamy girl easily makes her way towards her house, her robes already turning blue and silver. The Ravenclaw symbol sits proudly on the front of the outer part of her black robe. She's greeted with polite clapping and small smiles.

"Granger, Hermione" The Professor then calls. Hermione stares after Luna with a minor confused look and sits on the stool for about four and a half minutes, she's obviously arguing with the hat again. It takes a while before the hat tuts and shouts out an over exaggerated "RAVENCLAW" that booms against the old castle walls. She hastily joins Luna at the table of blue and silver.

Unsurprisingly Neville is next to be sorted and he's thrown back into Gryffindor with a deadpan look screaming for help. Draco manages to crack a smile at that one before the hat barely touches his albino hair and sorts him back into Slytherin. He looks less smug about it then he had the first time around and Harry wipes away a fake tear of motherly like pride when the Malfoy looks at him from across the Slytherin table with a not-so-threatening scowl.

"Potter, Hadrian"

Instinctively Harry starts flattening his hair across his forehead once more and inwardly cringes at himself. He takes a deep breath before he sits down on the stool and the Sorting Hat is placed on top his messy Potter hair. 'Well well well...' The Hat croons and Harry rolls his emerald eyes behind his circular spectacles. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Harry mutters back in the same manner. The Hat cackles loudly on purpose, or at least Harry believes so. 'I told you so' The Hat sings in a childish way, it's words are followed by another cackle like laugh and then smaller, throatier chuckles. 'Ah' The Hat positively beams, 'I love it when I'm right' it jabs, obviously reminding the Potter of how great he could become one day if only he were to be in Slytherin. 'Be glad' is all the Hat says before it all but shrieks a "SLYTHERIN!" across the hall. Harry manages to tell the Hat to stuff it before it's taken away from him and he has to make his way towards Draco at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the sorting ceremony goes by easily, well, except for the fact that Ron gets sorted into Hufflepuff and Draco has to pay up Harry a Knut across the table.  When 'Maximilian Blackwood' gets called forward, the amber eyed male sits there for a total of six minutes before he's ushered into the pit of snakes. Cedric follows Ron into Hufflepuff, and surprisingly, both George and Fred are sorted into Slytherin as well. Well, not so surprisingly considering who the twins actually are.

Dippet is quick to inform them about the Forest of Death and then he gives the usual speech.

“Please welcome our new students with a warm welcome” Headmaster Dippet gazes at each table as everyone starts clapping out of politeness.  
  


\----  


“Why is everyone glaring at us?” Harry mutters quietly under his breath. George is sat on his right and Fred is sat on his left. Max is sat opposite him and Draco is seated on the black haired males left, opposite George in other words.

The whole of the upper Slytherin table is glaring them down.

The twins hum simultaneously.

“We could always-”

“Burn them-”

“Skin them alive-”

“Hang them up-”

“And let them bleed out-”  


“Snap them in half, take a nibble” Max supplies cutting the twins off as he casually starts placing food upon his plate, “Something along those lines” He smiles coldy, the edges clearly not reaching his amber eyes.

The female sat beside him leaves her seat.  


Draco snorts.  


Harry leans his chin into the palm of his hand. “You're being dramatic” he states, pointedly staring over Max’s shoulder at the back of Neville’s head. “The least we could do is let Neville poison them, let them suffer, then cut them methodically apart and then, maybe, we could possibly take a nibble” He quips.  
  


Someone lower down the table chokes and quickly excuses themselves.  
  


Harry grins and reaches for his goblet. Max snatches it out of his hand. “I wouldn't drink that” He says, settling it down beside him from where the female had left mere moments ago. “Have mine instead” Max passes over his own goblet and then passes over his food filled plate. Harry simply takes the items in question with a thin smile.

“How pleasant” Harry raises his head and lets his emerald eyes roam the top of the Slytherin table. He purses his lips. “Poison already? It's only been ten minutes” He turns his gaze back to max. “It will be more than a nibble” Harry clips.  


“It's always more than a nibble with you” Draco utters, scowl stretched across his lips.  


“Always more-”

“Then just a nibble-”  


The twins grin the same wolfish smile, sharp edges and all.  
  


Down at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione runs a hand through her curly hair. Luna is sat beside her and she's swinging her legs underneath the table, forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. Her plate is empty but her goblet is filled with the sparkling liquid of pumpkin juice. Hermione stares at her own empty plate with an unreadable expression.

“What do you think about the theory of just magical families giving off more magical offsprings?” A Ravenclaw across them questions. There's a donut stuffed half way in her mouth and there's icing coating random strands of her dark hair.  


Hermione opens her mouth to answer but Luna tilts her head and leans it against her shoulder.  


Hermione shuts her mouth with an audible click.

“You can be yourself now” Luna murmurs as she stops swinging her legs. “There's no one here watching your every movement”

It's silent for an odd moment and the Ravenclaw opposite them raises her eyebrows as she shoves the rest of her donut down her throat.  


Hermione turns to the girl with a deadpan look. “I think it's shit” she answers honestly.  


The Ravenclaw across her chokes.  
  


Neville heaves a sigh as he wanders his brown eyes up and down the Gryffindor table. He's alone. The male turns his fork around in his food and stares down at it with narrowed eyes.  


“Did that food do somethin’ bad to ya?” A Gryffindor down the table questions loudly.  


Neville stabs his fork into a piece of chicken and raises his head with a smile. “Of course not” He says. Neville tilts his head in a way that his hair falls across his forehead, “I’m just practicing on how I'll kill one of you by the end of this year” He beams.  


The Gryffindor down the table pales considerably.  


Someone across Neville stars laughing boisterously. It's a male with a Prefect badge. He looks… like Harry. The shape of his eyebrows is the same, his circular spectacles graze the middle of his nose and his messy dark brown hair falls around his face in a halo. The male places his hand over his heart and leans across the table heaving and puffing and giggling in between.  


Neville blinks.

“Sorry” the Prefect boy inhales and exhales slowly. He grins broadly and reaches out a hand across the table. “I'm Charlus Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you” He smiles.  


Neville blinks again.

“What?” his mouth questions ever so intelligently.

Charlus blinks. “Charlus Potter” He says again.  


“What?” Neville repeats.

Charlus points up the Gryffindor table. “That's my older brother, Fleamont, he's Head Boy, seventh year” He explains.

Neville turns his gaze. _“What?”_ Leaves his mouth before he can even stop himself.  


Charlus manages to look both amused and confused.  
  


The Hufflepuff table is pretty quiet. Ron easily starts eating away. Cedric is sat opposite him and he's slowly sipping at whatever drink is in his goblet. "Didn't think you'd end up here" Cedric murmurs and Ron heaves a loud sigh. "Please" He says, "Malfoy and Harry had a bet on it" He grumbles and then shoves a whole small loaf of bread into his mouth out of spite.

Cedric laughs at him.  
  
  


Max pushes all the plates and goblets around him further down the Slytherin table. He places his arms onto the table, crosses them and then proceeds to shove his face into the crooks of his elbows.

“Wake me up when it's all over” Max muffles.  


Harry pats his head across the table. “There, there” He coos.  


With a roll of his eyes, Draco shifts in his seat so that neither his legs or his arms are touching Max’s.

Someone from beside the two clears their throat.  


“I'm Professor Slughorn, I teach Potions and I'm also your head of house” The man smiles. He's stubby, short and old, he seems kind enough. His gooseberry coloured eyes flicker over the five of them. Draco turns in his seat and politely smiles, it's the man that had placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Max doesn't raise his head, but he does move his leg under the table until his knee is touching against the blondes.

“Pleasure” Harry replies smoothly.

Professor Slughorn nods his head. “Yes” He says, “and this is Tom Riddle, fifth year Prefect. He'll take you down to the dorms, unfortunately our female Prefect is unable to and our seventh year Head Boy and Head Girl are busy with our first years” Slughorn steps to the side and motions with a wave of his hand.  


Max actually manages to awkwardly hit the top of his knees against the underside of the table whilst he bonks his head into the edge of the table. A fumbled “Fuck” leaves his mouth as he raises his head. “Someone smells exactly like-” He pauses as he stares across at Harry.  


Harry blinks.  


Once.  


Twice.  


Thrice, just in case the world is finally ending.  
  


“What?” his mouth falls agape.  


“You're bleeding” Draco points out as he leans towards Max. He grabs ahold of the males cheeks and tilts his head to the side as his gray eyes gaze over the small cut on Max’s eyebrow. It's lightly bleeding. Max’s own mouth falls agape. “What?” He dumbly questions.  


Harry's mouth stays open.

He stares at Tom Riddle.  


Tom Riddle stares back.

He outreaches a hand. “Tom Riddle” He repeats, the corners of his lips turning up charmingly. They however do not reach the corners of his icy blue eyes.

“What?” Harry repeats, raising one hand in the motion of the ‘national sign of what the fuck is going on’.  


_“Whaaaaat?”_ Max echoes as Draco blinks back at him, hands still pressed against his cheeks.  


“You get used to it” Fred supplies as he reaches over to shake Riddle’s hand for Harry.  


“Oh really” Riddle drawls, his smile dropping down into a thin line.  


“Mhhm, after a few crazy years of nonstop bad luck and suffering” George quips with a shrug of his shoulders.  


“Oh my” Slughorn frowns.  


Harry leans backwards with a scrunched up face.

_"What?"_

 

••••

2999 words//unedited

I'm literally one word away from 3000 but i can't seem to find any fucks to give-

BTW, Max is played by Logan Lerman (the guy who played Percy Jackson)

I changed Luna's last name to Malfoy because reasons. 

MY PLAN IS TO HAVE EVERYONE IN THIS FIC HAVE AT LEAST ONE "what?" MOMENT-

i will reach this goal ;)) 

Bye-


End file.
